A light fixture having an electrical light-emitting lamp and a hollow and at least partially light-transparent shade spacedly surrounding the lamp is described in German patent 198 01 568 and U.S. design Pat. No. 426,342 of B. Hoffbauer. The shade is formed on diametrally opposite sides with throughgoing holes to which is fitted an arcuate translucent rod of glass or acrylic. This rod is directly aligned with the lamp and serves to diffuse and distribute light in a visually attractive and interesting manner. It in fact projects past the lower edge of the shade so that it throws light to the sides, effectively acting as a secondary light source.
German patent 44 42 584 of G. Chmielewski describes a downwardly globe having an upper portion that is translucent or frosted and a lower portion that is perfectly transparent. A lens is fitted inside this globe between the two portions and is itself formed of transparent material, with a faceted face so that it collects, refracts, and distributed light cast on it by a lamp inside the globe. The visual effect produced by a light fixture incorporating this globe is quite interesting.
Both these structures are fairly complex and somewhat difficult to install. The light-diffusing rod and the faceted lens both are separate parts that must be installed with care and kept track of prior to installation.